Modern refrigeration appliances, such as household refrigerators for example, often include as one of their features a dispenser for dispensing content, the content typically being water and/or ice. Frequently, the dispenser is located within a recess in the exterior surface of a door of the appliance. The refrigeration appliance can take any one of a number of forms. For example, the refrigeration appliance can have freezer and fresh food compartments that are arranged side-by-side, the freezer compartment can be located above the fresh food compartment, or the freezer can be located below the fresh food compartment. In any case, separate doors can be provided for the freezer and fresh food compartments and a dispenser can be located within the recess in the exterior of at least one of the doors.
Conventionally, the dispenser can include at least an outlet for dispensing water and an outlet for dispensing ice. Associated with the water dispensing outlet can be a lever in the form of a cradle or other actuating device that is pivotally attached to the dispenser. In addition to a lever, the actuating device could also be used with other types of vessel detection such as optical, visual, or ultrasonic, etc. When water is to be dispensed, a receiver vessel, usually in the form of a beverage glass, is pressed against the lever thereby operating a switch or sensor so as to complete an electrical circuit between a source of electrical power and a solenoid-operated valve connected to a source of water. The completion of the electrical circuit opens the solenoid-operated valve (or even other types of valves, such as motor actuated valves, etc.) permitting the water to flow from the source of water to the water dispensing outlet.